


So Sweet, It Scares Me

by rinnytin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff to angst ?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: “Don’t say things like that,” Itaru rolled his eyes, but his blush deepened as he sat up - fighting with his instinct to curl back up in his boyfriend’s chest and just stay there for the rest of the night, “You’re not allowed to be that sweet, it freaks me out.”
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	So Sweet, It Scares Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rin culture is "Thinks about writing fluff, starts to write fluff, derailment into angst" and "Post at 2am because I don't believe in time "

“Wouldn’t have taken you as someone who would enjoy these kinds of games,” Banri watched as Itaru pushed and pulled the character’s sliders, trying his best to make it look like him - Itaru’s own perfect lookalike sitting in the dock, “Making us play house in a game? It’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Itaru mumbled, smiling as he settled on a shape that was close enough that it resembled his boyfriend, “I’m not always going to be going on rampages. I had a bad day at work and I just want to not think about anything.”

Banri’s arms tightened around his waist, kissing his shoulder and Itaru’s wiggled against his lap to loosen the grip - curling up as best as he could without tipping over his chair. 

“You didn’t tell me that you had a bad day,” Banri mumbled and Itaru shrugged as he picked outfits that resembled things that Banri would wear, probably thinking too much about his options as he clicked through everything. He wasn’t uncomfortable with talking about things that were bothering him, especially since Banri was more than happy to listen and offer advice or a hug, “If you wanna talk, you know you can.”

“It’s just some shitty business things,” Itaru said, finishing up Banri’s character before saving the game, “How was your day? You didn’t have classes today, right?”

“It was alright. Was gonna stay here, but I went Izumi to that troupe she’s been working with,” Banri answered, smiling as Itaru moved back - no longer hovering over his keyboard and pressing himself against Banri’s chest, “You don’t playin’?”

“Yeah, I just… I don’t feel like playing it and I have a few new missions to get through,” He was too proud to say that he just wanted to be held by him, but Banri was quick to catch on and knew that’s exactly what he wanted. His arms wrapped around him and he watched Itaru play click through the daily missions with such ease from playing the sequences over and over - his head falling back onto his shoulder and a quick glance away from his screen at Bari’s face made him blush, “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what,” Banri smirked, leaning in to press a kiss to Itaru’s reddened cheek, “That I like you and feel lucky that I get to be your chair?”

“Don’t say things like that,” Itaru rolled his eyes, but his blush deepened as he sat up - fighting with his instinct to curl back up in his boyfriend’s chest and just stay there for the rest of the night, “You’re not allowed to be that sweet, it freaks me out.”

“That’s cute comin’ from Mr. I need cuddles,” Banri laughed, moving to slip an arm under Itaru’s knees and back - picking him up bridal style with ease as he stood up and brought them to the couch. Itaru huffed but didn’t say anything as he adjusted his position and curled up against Banri - who was more than content being Itaru’s cushioning. His head fit perfectly in the junction of Banri’s neck, his legs pulled up with his feet tucked under Banri’s thigh while he sat on the other one. He looked up from his screen, pressing a kiss against the younger mna’s jaw before he sighed.

“It’s not that I don’t you to be sweet,” His explanation fizzled out as he pressed himself as close to Banri’s as he could, his phone abandoned on his lap as he stared at the hand Banri had resting on his knee. He swallowed the bad feeling that began to creep up the back of his throat that was warning him that he was getting  _ too _ comfortable and reminding him about the last time he was able to let his guard down. The hand left his knee moved to his jaw, gently moving his head so Banri could look at him - Itaru wanted to curse the god that made Banri’s face so expressive, the concern evident from the crease between his brows and the way he pressed his lips together almost as if he himself was holding back from saying something. Itaru hated that he was the reason that Banri was concerned, but he couldn't bring himself to explain himself so he just shrugged, picking up his phone as looked at his screen, “It’s nothing really, it just throws me off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hosting [Banita Week 2020](https://twitter.com/BanitaWeek) during the second week of October! Prompts and Guidelines are pinned so I hope that you check it out if you enjoy these two!   
> [My personal twt](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
